This invention relates to a windshield wiper blade for a vehicle windshield wiper devise.
German patent application no. DE 27 00 527 A1 discloses a windshield wiper blade consisting of a wiper blade rubber made of resiliently deformable material that has two parallel wiper lips, each of which is connected to a backing by means of a neck. An element for removing insects and dirt is attached to each of the mutually remote longitudinal sides of the wiper lips, with such insect and dirt removing element being made up of a strip of sponge, brushes, squeegee/scrubber, or other suitable elements or parts. The cross-section shows that these wiper lips are relatively narrow in relation to their height and separated by only a small gap. The necks which connect the wiper lips to the backing are in alignment with the longitudinal sides of the wiper lips that face each other. Even though each wiper lip thus exhibits only one shoulder formed between the mutually remote longitudinal sides and the upper sides of the wiper lip, it is not evident that such shoulder can be supported by the backing at any time during the wiping operation. Since, in addition, the wiper lips are relatively high and narrow, it can be assumed that the wiper lips are very flexible and, consequently, that their lower parts are deformed relatively strongly in the direction of the surface of the windshield during wiping operations. Therefore, on the one hand, a relatively large part of the insect or dirt removing element contacts the windshield to be cleaned, which means it does so with relatively low surface pressure and, hence, the intensity of the cleaning operation is reduced. On the other hand, it can be expected that the wiper lips cannot change to the opposite titled position when the direction of motion is reversed in accordance with their proper function. If the wiper lips do not swing to the other tilted position properly at the reversal point, the insect and dirt removing element which is in contact with the windshield will create a film of direct that impedes visibility and cannot be removed immediately by the wiping edge of the trailing wiper lip. In both cases, the desired good wiping quality is not achieved. If the swinging-over of the wiper lips to the opposite tilted position is to be ensured by additional technical measures, for example, by reducing the contact pressure of the windshield wiper blade at the reversal point, additional technical efforts and expenses would be required.